heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-08-07 - Meeting Young Justice
It has taken nearly two weeks since the encounter in the subways. During that time, Man-at-Arms has been increasingly active and visible, although no one in the press yet has a name for the mysterious knightly figure who has flaunted the registration law and continued to help out all across New York City. Meanwhile, Susannah has done some research, and learned that the S-shield-wearing boy Man-at-Arms met was not pulling her leg: the Justice Society really is back, and there really is a team of young heroes assembling under the name Young Justice. Some of the news is confusing and conflicting, but that is to be expected. It's enough. A message arrives at the email address Superboy shared with Man-at-Arms, coming from Man-at-Arms-SirKnight@yahoo.com. "Pardon me. This is a message for the young hero who wears the S-Shield and helped a friend in the subways a few weeks ago. You mentioned that some of your friends might wish to meet me. Let me know when and where, if that remails true." Conner gets the E-Mail message, and ends up dropping by at Cissie's apartment. He does his smiles, and talks about a recent vision check with Cissie's mother to explain the addition of the glasses. He then slips Cissie the printed off E-Mail as soon as her mom wanders off long enough to give them a quiet moment. He kisses her cheek as he hands it off. "Remember Man-at-Arms I mentioned before? He responded. I thought maybe you would like to respond. And I'm going with you if he's bring any 'steed'...I heard girls gush over horses...ugh." Jealous much? Maybe a little, but Superboy has his weird, insecure moments. Things have vasty improved, Cissie no longer upset over the fight they had several weeks ago and all that, Connor greeted warmly by the girl and brought to her room so Bonnie will leave them alone. Reading the email quickly, she nods and smiles while booting up her computer. "Let's arrange a meeting and you better come with me." It's like a date for them, in a way. An email is sent to the email address the one Connor got originated from her arrowette@gmail.com addy - 'We would like to meet with you. Please meet us at...' along with the location of an old subway tunnel is what is sent. Perhaps half an hour before the appointed hour, a teenaged girl slips off a subway platform not too far from the location mentioned in the email. She sneaks along the tunnels, waiting for the times between trains, and makes her way to one of the maintenace tunnel doors. A small flashlight helps. Then she closes that door and touches the amulet hidden beneath her hoodie. With a flare of blue-white light, she is replaced by Man-at-Arms, who starts clanking around through the tunnels - subtle is not even in his playbook - making his way along the pathways he recalls from the maps Susannah found. That junction they mentioned should be just up ahead, at the bottom of a ladder. Connor and Arrowette head to an unmonitored convience store's outdoor bathrooms for a quick change. Superboy carries his backpack with his Connor Kent clothes plus glasses in them, Cissie's spare clothes too if she didn't want to carry them herself. The two then head toward the tunnels for the meeting. Though Superboy pauses when he sees a newspaper in an automated newstand. He pulls out some change and selects one, following Arrowette while he reads, a frown growing deep on his face. They's pretty much on time, arriving at the appointed place even with Superboy reading on the way. Arrowette peers around a corner, smiling once she sees the person she's assuming they're here to meet with. "Hey. You're the one who emailed," she asks semi-cryptically, not coming right out and asking if the armored figure is or not, just in case. Looking behind her, she pokes Superboy and angles her head, silently imploring him to pay attention. If there's someone else dressing like a storybook knight wandering around the subway tunnels, they should be sued for trademark infringement. The blonde young man turns about as he is addressed, clanking as he does so. He looks the girl up and down a moment, taking her in, and then makes a sweeping bow - right out of a fairytale movie. "Lady 'Arroewette', I presume? You are the Superboy's Lady Archer, and leader of the Young Justice? Yes, I am the one in the electronic mail." The one referred to in it, at least, if not the one whose fingers typed it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, M'Lady. I am Man-at-Arms." Yeah, he really does talk like that. Annoying, isn't it? Superboy glances up and mmms, "Ya, that's him," then looks at the paper. He only takes another moment even in the dim lighting to finish what he is reading and the paper ends up crinkled. "I...have to make a phone call after this." The words are carefully measured, as if he is holding something back. Normally, Superboy isn't the uber-controlled sort. He doesn't appear ready to rush off for this phone call however, he appears to be more than willing to remain for this meeting. 'Lady'? Yeah, that gets Arrowette's attention but she simply takes it in stride, the use of such archaic titles not the weirdest thing she has seen, especially lately. "Hey! You can just call me Arrowette if you'd like. We tend to keep things casual." Stepping up, she offers the armored figure a hand, her smile dropping when she hears Superboy's statement. Looking at him, she arches a brow, curious but not saying such at the moment. The young knight takes Arrowette's hand, bowing over as he raises that hand and brushes his lips over her knuckles. Yep, right of a storybook. He looks into her eyes, and then gently releases that hand and stands upright. "As you wish, Arrowette. I meant only to offer you proper respect." He glances past her to Superboy, and nods his head in acknowledgement of the other. "Good to see you again. Thank you, once more, for your help. 'Twas most kind of you." "Oh...only treating you how I would wish to be treated Man-at-Arms. Anyway, I wouldn't be a hero without trying to help out. You did most of the hard work anyway." Superboy waves a hand dismissively at the flattery...which again, is a little unusual. But he is trying to show the fellow young man respect...and appear more mature in front of Arrowette right now. He resists doing anything stupid that will make Arrowette want to hit him...and he doesn't even pout...barely. Arrowette blushes a bit at the kiss to her knuckles, that something she didn't expect although she probably should have. "Oh, I appreciate the respect, Man-At-Arms. Truly. I'm just... er..." Clearing her throat, Arrowette bobs a slightly sloppy curtsey, trying to show the armored one the same level of courtesy he showed her before she slips back to stand by Superboy. How he's acting gets him a hug, Arrowette letting it linger for a second before getting down to brass tacks. "So what can we do for you?" Man-at-Arms doesn't even arch an eyebrow at Arrowette turning to give Superboy a hug, but he does seem pleased by the answers of both in his greetings. "I am not really sure, Arrowette. Superboy thought I should perhaps meet you, and you me. I thought it only polite and proper that I do so. After all, we woulds't be allies against those that might seek to do harm and ill in this City, and in the effort to aid and protect those as we can. I do know that Superboy asked about my experience in speaking in public. I explained that whilst I have no great experience with the speeches of politicians and the like, I do have a way with inspiring others, by word and deed." How like a knight. And he is humble, after a fashion. "I do my best, as I am sure we all do." Superboy seems to relax a bit at the hug, and returns it to Arrowette. Their closeness obvious to anyone except the socially blind. Though the kiss atop Arrowette's head is done in a sly manner, to not make that action at least obvious. He takes the moment to whisper to Arrowette, "Get to know him, see if you think he would be good at speaking with the public." Course he did not just nip her ear while he was at it, he would NEVER do that in public. Alright, maybe almost never? Superboy nods, "Unregistered superheroes are fighting bad reps constantly. Especially with us being underage, we could get the back publicity even worse. Especially...if we make mistakes. It isn't going to be easy to change the law, and an entire people's perspective." It's a blushy Arrowette who speaks next, Superboy's affection getting her face to go faintly red although it's hidden thanks to the design of the half-mask she wears. "We could always use more allies," she begins with, somehow managing to keep her voice level. "And if you'd like, we'd like to extend a probationary membership." She looks at Superboy as if asking for his opinion before speaking once again. "I for one am not exactly the most well-spoken and I would appreciate any help you'd be willing to give... once we get a feel for you and you for us." She grins lopsidedly. See? She's really not good with the speaking thing. "A probationary membership. So this would be like being accepted as a page into the household, to prove oneself worthy before elevation to squire status to begin training as a knight?" Man-at-Arms asks. Was that oblique and confusing enough? "I will gladly offer whatever aid I can. I am curious how such a team operates. I confess I have operated entirely alone to this point, beyond working with whomever else I might encounter on the scene at the time. I do not have an easy way to be reached or summoned, and my schedule 'outside the armor', so to speak, is rather convoluted and demanding. I wish to be sure I can meet the expected obligations and contribute materially to the efforts of the team." Isn't he cute when he's confusing as heck? Superboy grins at Arrowette, then looks confusedly at Man-at-Arms. "Big words," he whispers to Cissie. He's just messing around some, but at least he has gotten distracted from his current troubles, whatever they are. "We have comlinks to get ahold of each other and summon backup, so that isn't an issue," he advises Man-at-Arms. "That's pretty much it, yes." It might have been oblique but Arrowette caught enough of the gist to understand what Man-At-Arms was saying. The next subject touched upon has her a bit baffled, however, making it a good thing Superboy knows what was being broached. "Yeah, we have technology for that kind of thing," she adds with a slow nod. "Makes it easier than sending out falcons bearing messages." She grins at herself for that. For some reason, though, something about this makes Man-at-Arms frown. Why would he frown? "It is ... expected that teammates will share their secrets? Or not?" he asks, clearly seeming a bit tense. Honestly, it's the most tense he has ever appeared. Almost uncharacteristic. "Please pardon me for having to ask." But he doesn't retract the question. "Umm...no, it's fine. Some people share their secret IDs, some don't. Because of...well..my life is a little complicated, so I haven't really shared my secret ID with the whole team." Just Arrowette and Impulse. "Thunderstorm though just runs amonk a bit, and doesn't care. She lives at headquarters, so does Vulcan, Impulse, and Raven. I'm moving in there too once repairs are done. So...keeping secrets with those living there...it's going to be a little difficult. So trust to a certain level is required, but you can still trust without telling all I think." "I've yet to reveal mine," Arrowette confesses. "Maybe one or two have seen me without my costume while I was running to get changed at the headquarters but I haven't made it known. The big thing is we try to trust without feeling like we're obligated to tell all our secrets. It won't be required of you if that is your concern." Man-at-Arms considers this. Something is holding him back, clearly. But he nods to visibly acknowledge that both have answered his question. "I understand." Did they say Thunderstorm? "Wait. Did you say ... Thunderstorm? About this tall? Norse markings. Weather control." Yeah, he's met her. Did anyone catch that news article? "It is unlikely I would spend time living at this 'base', or spending much time there aside from whatever time we need to spend together as a team. I am afraid I have a great many committments 'outside the armor', as it were." And if he accepts this 'commlink' thing, he's going to need to find a mute for it. He can't let them hear when /he's/ not there. "It's complicated." Much as he wants to trust them, this is very hard. "Yes, she is a good hero, and a good comrade." Superboy is thankful to her to this day for shielding Arrowette when he couldn't. "Not all of us have families," Superboy admits. "Some are homeless. So the base is there as a meeting point, and a home for those that need one. You need to feel no obligation. Though if you wish to help with repairs at the base if you get the time, we would be honored to have your company." "Did you want to show Man-at-Arms HQ, or deal with it another time Arrowette?" Superboy leaves it up to her. She pauses and then nods slowly, Arrowette listening while the two talk. It isn't until the subject of the HQ comes up again, it getting her to blink as if waking up. "Oh! Sure. Let's head over there. Superboy and I can show you around and you can get a feel for the lay of the land, so to speak." Not waiting for the guys to say yey or nay, she turns and makes her way out of the tunnel, heading towards the abandoned section of the subway system. Man-at-Arms follows Arrowette and Superboy through the tunnels, clanking about. As previously mentioned, subtle isn't on his menu. He does watch carefully, all around them to be sure they are not observed. And he watches carefully the sequence to tap on the bricks to get this mysterious secret passage to open up. He resists making mention of Diagon Alley, but he's tempted, to be sure. "Wow." he offers, a voice soft with awe. He stands just inside the room, staring all around, gaping a little. How anyone could build this down here, he has no idea. But he is learly impressed, and moved they would trust him, a virtual stranger, with the secret. The place is cluttered right now, with tons of scrap metal which appears to have finally been cleaned by who knows who (maybe even Superboy) in the middle of the floor. "I am working on ways to turn the scrap metal into support beams. As you can see," and he points toward a back area, "It is caved in. Fromw hat I can figure, this area is still secure, not sure what happened to make the other areas collapse just yet." He walks over to a box that says 'Take One', and pulls something out. He then walks back over to Man-at-Arms and says, "Hold out your hand." Superboy will drop a tiny comlink into it and briefly explain how it works. "There's some of this place that's still off limits, I believe," Arrowette says once they're inside, waiting for Superboy to explain the comlink before speaking. "Raven was really concerned about our safety when we had approached her and asked if we could use this place for our headquarters so best to err on the side of caution, I guess." She stretches a little. Man-at-Arms is still awed by it all, despite it's unfinished nature. "I may be able to help some. I have never tried to make beams." That comment might require explanation. Later, maybe? He listens about the commlink. The most important parts for him? Off. And mute. He makes sure to practice both of those and be sure he has them, before he accepts keeping the thing. "I will be cautious, I promise. Even if I cannot make beams, I can help hold and carry these." He waits a few moments, and then asks, "Have you photographs? Pictures of the others, in their heroic attire? That I might know them for allies when I see them?" He might even agree to pose for one of those himself, if asked. "We should really take a team photo," Superboy says. "Might be neat, like the JSA stuff they have in the museum, you know? Impulse is in red and runs really insanely fast. Raven is all in black in a magi. Orulus wears normal clothes and is a magi, we need to get a uniform. Oh! I meant to mention that to you Arrowette, think you can help him come up with one? Vulcan is in red armor, he can create portals to teleport people, and create fire, he fights with a sword. Panacea wears all silver, and is support staff, she's primary or medic, but is also a telepath. Eym has fairy wings, is from another world, is royalty, loves music, is an empath, and I have a talent for pissing him off...which actually highly amuses me." Superboy grins briefly at that. "Anyway, Arrowette is our leader as youw ell know, and I'm the Tactics Advisor, and a member of the Super Family, along with Matrix and Superman. And I'm sorry, I still really can't answer any questions about Superman yet. There is still lots of red tape." "I'll arrange to have a photo taken although that might be hard. Kind of difficult to get everyone together, it seems." Arrowette adds that to the list of things to do along with helping with the costume. "I hope you're not feeling overwhelmed," she then adds, smiling some to Man-At-Arms. "If there's anything we can do to make all this easier on you, please let us know." Man-at-Arms considers it all, and listens intently as Superboy describes each of the other members. He mentally adds Thunderstorm to that list, along with Arrowette and Superboy. The telepath concerns him, but he will cross that bridge when it presents itself, and not before. He doesn't know that he needs to be concerned about Raven, and won't until he meets her. "Whatever I can do to help, I will. I am skilled in combat, as a knight should be. My greatest asset is often my shield. Beyond its physical presence, which is considerable, I can summon from it a field of energy to protect an area behind it and myself. That is how I held off the gunmen I encountered when Superboy and I met. I was defending the train full of civilians. I suspect they fired first because they saw me. But I couldn't take the chance. I can also summon my armor, my shield, sword, lance and other knightly weapons. And my steed. He can ride on air, as well as land." Yes. The knight has a white charger. Stereotype, much? "Dude, does it have /wings/? Like a pegasus?" He then frowns. He's so screwed if it does, girls are going to go wild over it! Superboy sighs..he's the boy stud of the Young Justice! What is he going to do about this? The Kid is oddly thoughtful. "Well, I'd like to see it." He moves to wrap and arm about Arrowette's shoulders. "Think you can get to and from the main subway access tunnel from here Man-at-Arms?" "Wings?" Man-at-Arms sounds a tad surprised at that question, but he shakes his head. "No, no. Nothing like that. He merely rides upon air as needed. I suppose the truth is, he is as magical as I am, for whatever that might be worth." He glances out at the exit and entrance, thinking about things. "I suppose I can. But as you can tell, I am not the most subtle of folks. I should likely be rather careful about when I do, so as not to compromise the secret of this place and those that depend upon it." After all, some folks are /living/ here, even if they aren't here right this moment. "That's not a problem. Thanks for the consideration. We are working on better security measures here...a magi is working on some, and once repairs are done and we look into resources in a team meeting, hoping to try and get more regular security down here if we can manage. Still, we will have to see how it goes." Pity he can't ask for funding, he wouldn't feel right anyway accepting sponsorship. Who would he ask? Lex Luthor? Maybe. "Don't worry about subtle," she says wryly. "I really don't think that word can be applied to any of us" Thus says Arrowette, the girl who carries a bow and quiver with her and wears the costume she does. "Oh. That reminds me, Superboy. Let me know... well, let me know what needs done and will deligate." Because she knows squat about security systems. "Umm...ya, sure, when I figure out what we will be doing I think." Superboy then looks more serious as he remembers omething. "Hey, think you can watch the backpack? Just take it back to your place if need be. I got to try and get ahold of my big Sis about something," he admits. Category:Logs